What You Don't Know Now Will Hurt Later
by OriginalPippie
Summary: The first of the two sequels to Distorted View. Well actually this is one is a prequelThis is a look back to before Bam's eating disorter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bam pulled his car into the hotel parking lot and shut the engine off. For a minute he sat there, taking in the surrounding scenery, before he decided to go inside to check into his room. They decided to go inside to check into his room. They had just finished filming an episode of the show but Bam wasn't ready to go home yet. Plus CKY was in Los Angeles as a rest stop on their tour, so Bam decided to stick around and hang out with Jess.

As Bam got out of his car his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo Bam Bam, where are you at?"

"Yo Jess… I'm at a hotel in Burbank, about to go inside to check into my room."

"Awesome, I am like five minutes from Burbank right now."

"Yeah? What are you up to?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you. I heard that you were still in Cali, and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a while."

"When?"

"Right now?"

"Well I uh… normally I would but, I just got to my hotel and I want to relax for awhile. How about I give you a call later?"

"Yeah sure. I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Bam flipped his cell phone closed and put it back into his pocket. 

After Bam spent a few hours in his hotel room, by himself, he called Jess back. They decided to roam the streets of Burbank for a while, hoping to run into something interesting. 

There were a few teenagers out, rollerblading and skateboarding along the sidewalk. Bam and Jess stopped by a storefront and watched the random skaters go by.

"You should join them Bam." Jess whispered with a laugh

"Yeah, maybe I should." He snickered

A skateboard sped past their feet and the two brothers looked up at each other.

"What is that? Like an omen?"

"An omen!" Bam laughed again 

"Runaway skateboard!" A girl shouted as she came running towards them

Bam went after skateboard and picked it up, just as the girl reached them. He looked up at her with a smile as he handed her the skateboard.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, thanks. It uh… it tends to get away from me."

She lowered her sunglasses revealing bright aqua eyes.

"You're Bam and Jess Margera!"

"Yeah." Bam looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Crystal." 

"Crystal, mind if I ask what you were doing with that skateboard that caused it to get away from you?"

"I uh… I was trying to ride it. Normally I can ride without it getting away from me like that, but I've been out of practice since I had my broken toe."

"Do you skate a lot then?"

"Yeah, I've been skating for a few years now. That's how I broke my toe, skateboarding."

"How did you manage to break a toe skateboarding?"

"I was trying to do this trick on a ramp, and I uh, I fell." She laughed.

"This is my first time skating since my toe healed."

As Bam and Crystal continued to talk to each other, they didn't notice that Jess had walked away.The two of them began to leisurely stroll while they talked. 

"So how long are you going to be in town?" She asked as they stopped

"As long as I damn well please." His cell phone rang, interrupting his next thought.

"Hold on Crystal… Hello?"

"Bam Bam."

"Wait… Jess? What are you doing calling me… wait where did you go? Weren't you like right behind me?"

"I was, like over an hour ago. You and what's-her-name were so involved with your little conversation, that I didn't think you would notice if I left. Which you didn't." 

"Oh… I… I'm sorry Jess. Where are you any way?" 

"I'm back at your hotel room actually."

"What are you doing there?"

"Running up your hotel bill, what else?"

"Oh you fucker… you better not."

"What are you going to do about it? You know what  
Bam? It's been nice chattin' with you but I'll leave you with your little girlfriend now. I'll see you later or tomorrow. Bye."

"Uh… girlfriend? Wait Jess I…" he looked at Crystal and then closed his cell phone, realizing that Jess had hung up

"What was that about?" She asked

"I don't know. Just Jess being an asshole I guess. Hey I probably should be getting back to my hotel anyway. It's really been nice meeting you."

"Yeah it sure had. Maybe we can continue our conversation tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be cool. Can I get your number?"

"Sure." She told him her number as he put it into his cell phone.

"Give me a call tomorrow, we can hang out. Maybe we won't ignore Jess like we did this time.'

"Yeah maybe. Ok I'll give you a call tomorrow then."

He smiled at her, and wondered if it would be too presumptuous if he gave her a hug goodbye, before turning away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hotel room was still dark as Bam folded his arms under his chin. He stared up at the wall above the headboard of the bed, unable to sleep. There was a mirror attached to the side table next to the bed.

The mirror reflected backwards digital numbers from the clock on top of the television across the room. Bam strained his eyes to read the backwards numbers, too lazy to turn his head to see what time it was. The numbers in the mirror read: 25:2 -- blink—65:2. It took his tired mind a minute to realize that the actual time was 5:26 AM.

He groaned, turned his head, and closed his eyes again. He couldn't sleep because he had something on his mind—no make that some_one_.

Why was he thinking about her? He tried to talk himself into believing that he was thinking so much about Crystal because he was going to, innocently _very_ innocently, spend time with her that day.

It wasn't like they were going on a date, no they just met! And there was… Jenn. Of course he wouldn't dream of cheating on her… wait. Cheat? Where did that thought come from? He had to get these thoughts out of his head.

He and Crystal, as far as he knew, only had one thing in common; skateboarding. She would be a good friend, a skateboarding buddy, but that would be it. He was getting himself too worked up over this, and there was no reason for him to even concern himself over it. Who was Crystal any way?

Just some random girl with a skateboard whom he found very easy to talk to. She didn't squeal at the sight of him, she didn't pounce on him and ask for his autograph, she didn't ask for a picture of him, or for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She didn't act like a fan, she treated him like a normal person, like one of her friends, and that felt good to him. Perhaps that was the reason why this Crystal was sticking in his mind.

Then he remembered when she looked over the top of her sunglasses. Those eyes of hers were so beautiful, and they sparkled just right in the sun.

He couldn't remember ever seeing eyes quite that color; aqua blue with tiny specks of green around the pupils. They were the perfect shape too, ones that he could easily lose himself in…

He popped his eyes open as if something startled him. Why in the hell was he thinking about Crystal? Not only Crystal, but, Crystal's eyes?

Was she placing him under a spell with those round pools of aqua? He shook his head and closed his eyes again.

_'No!I must stop thinking about her!'_

As soon as he started to drift off, he saw an image of Jenn. She was standing there, smiling at him. Her beautiful smile, the only smile that made his knees feel like Jell-o.

Jenn faded away and Crystal appeared with her bright smile. Crystal's smile, he found, was the only one that could stand up to Jenn's.

And when Crystal laughed… that smile of hers was that much better when she laughed. When he saw her smile the day before he wanted to…

Bam jolted up and huffed as if he were waking up from a nightmare. He sat there for a couple minutes, trying to shake Crystal from his thoughts.

He then glanced over toward the side table and caught sight of his cell phone. Picking the phone up, he looked through the numbers he'd collected, searching for the number he wanted.

_'Glomb… Jess… Dico… Dunn…'_

He thought the names to himself as he passed them. Then he stopped flipping through the names and numbers when he saw the newest one.

_Crystal—555-2713_

He stared at the numbers for a minute before pressing the button.

He closed his eyes as he put the phone up to his ear and listened to the rings.

"Hello?" the groggy voice asked

"Jenn, sorry that I woke you but…"

"Bam? What are you doing up so early? Isn't it like 5 in the morning there?"

"Yeah… about 5:38 now. I couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"I don't know… I guess I missed you too much."

"When are you coming home?"

"Um… I haven't decided yet. I might be here for a while."

"But didn't you just say you missed me? Maybe I should fly out there so we can be together."

"No Jenn. Don't do that. I don't want you to bother with getting a plane ticket and everything. I'll see you when I get back."

"All right. If you say so."

"Jenn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bam."

"I guess I'll try to get some sleep now. Maybe hearing your voice will help."

"Ok. You sound like you need to sleep. Call me later then, ok baby?"

"Yeah sure. Bye." He said with a yawn.

He flipped his cell phone closed and sat it back on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crystal stood just outside a store and looked at her watch. She looked up again and smiled, seeing Bam coming her way. 

"Bam!" She waved to him.

He looked up and smiled brightly as he made it to where she was.

"Hi Crystal!" 

He almost cringed over the tone in his voice. He hadn't expected to sound as excited to see her like he did, and it took him by surprise.

It had only been the day before since they've seen each other last, but when he saw her he had a giddy feeling, like they hadn't seen each other in weeks. It was the same kind of feeling he got in school if he happened to run into a girl he had a crush on in the hall way.

"You made it." Crystal giggled "So… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I thought we were just going to talk."

"Talk? That doesn't sound like a very Bam Margera thing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought we would do something more exciting than just talk."

"Oh." He laughed.

"Well we can think of something fun to do. Come on." He said as he started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere really. I just figured we might be able to come up with something to do easier if we were moving."

"Ok. Sure beats hanging out in front of a store."

The two of them spent most of the afternoon hanging out. They walked, talked, laughed, played arcade games, roamed a local mall (dodged screaming fans at the mall) and even stopped by a skate park for a while.

They were acting like long-lost friends who were catching up after years of being apart, and that's how it felt to them. Bam felt so close to her, like he could get away with anything with her, and that he could trust her with his most intimate secrets.

He felt as close to her as he did with Jenn, and it was only the first full day he was spending with Crystal.

Crystal was about to step off of the curb, but Bam held her back with one hand.

"Where are you going?" He chuckled as he pointed to the crosswalk sign that said "Don't Walk" "You trying to get hit by a car?"

"Oh I guess that wouldn't be good, now would it?" She smiled at him and flirtatiously batted her eye lashes.

"My hero!" 

"What?" He asked with a laugh

"You saved me from getting hit by the cars."

He glanced away from her briefly, and then looked into her eyes. He turned his head down, hoping that he wasn't blushing.

"What?" She asked, causing him to look back up to her "You seem bashful all of the sudden."

"It's just uh…" He turned his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now. But I can't."

"Why not?" She whispered back 

"Because, people will see. And the news will get back to Jenn faster than it would take for that sign to change."

"Oh… your girlfriend. I forgot about her."

"Yeah well… I didn't." He sighed and looked straight ahead.

The sign changed and he two of them crossed the street. As they continued to walk down the side walk, Bam tried to fight his urge to hold Crystal's hand.

He also was trying to fight his urge to grab her, throw her against a nearby building, and plant a big wet kiss on her lips.

It began to rain, and Bam and Crystal had no where to go to keep dry. They ran, trying to dodge the falling rain, with no such luck.

They wound up ducking under an awning, and laughed over the fact that avoiding the rain was pointless since they were all ready soaked. Crystal rang out her wet hair and began to shiver.

"You cold? Here." Bam wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up

"This would work better if we weren't both drenched."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." He said as he began to shiver as well.

"You know? We're right by the hotel I'm staying in. Why don't we go to my room so we can dry off?"

"Ok."

They broke apart and headed to the hotel.

Bam came out of the bathroom holding two white hotel towels. He handed one towel to Crystal, helping her wrap it around her, and used the other one to dry himself off.

"I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you to change into. I normally don't bring clothes when I fly somewhere. Prevents the airports from losing my luggage."

"Then what do you do in situations like this? Wear the wet clothes any way?" 

"Well… if I have to I'll just buy some new clothes. It's no big deal."

"Yeah I suppose it wouldn't be for someone like you."

Bam spread his towel over the top of the bed before he sat down. He looked up at Crystal, who was wrapping her wet hair in the towel.

"So… are you just going to stand there?" He asked, trying not to sound too suggestive towards anything

"Oh you mean I get to sit somewhere?" She teased 

"Yeah… of course. Sit anywhere you like."

"Fine I will."

She sat down on the towel next to Bam. Bam placed his hands behind him and leaned back a little. He looked at Crystal and saw what she was wearing. Her lightly colored t-shirt was still very much wet, and clinging closely to her body.

Her skirt, which was made out of stretchy jean-like material, seemed to have shrunk and sunken into her legs, like shrink wrap packaging. A piece of her hair stuck out of the towel and a drop of water fell from it, neatly landing on her bare arm.

When he turned his eyes up toward her face, he saw that she was watching the water drop from his hair as well. Their eyes met and then they slowly moved in close to each other for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bam's hands wandered freely behind Crystal's back as they kissed. His fingers fumbled with the hooks of her bra as he leaned her back against the pillow on the bed.

Just as he was about to have her bra unhooked he stopped kissing her and pulled away.

"What's the matter Bam?" She asked, seeing the unsure expression in his eyes.

He sat up and turned away from her.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?" She sat up and took to his side

"I keep thinking about Jenn. I can't do this to her."

Crystal began to run her fingers through Bam's hair.

"Don't worry about her so much." 

"She's my girlfriend! This would kill her if she found out… the thing it…" He looked down

"What?"

"I… I almost want this with you. I mean it feels right. But then I love Jenn at the same time, and I don't want to hurt her."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He looked at her

Her face was so close to his right then that they could have kissed. He knew that it was wrong, but he loved the way his lips felt on hers.

He placed a hand on the side of her face, holding it as he kissed her. The kiss grew more intense, more heated, as they leaned back again. Bam crawled on top of her, still with his lips on hers, and went back to working on her bra.

He wanted her so badly; he could just take her right then and there. He moved from her lips to her neck, causing goose bumps to form on her arms. When he pressed against her, she felt the hardness through his jeans. He slowly moved down from her neck, sucking a little bit with each kiss, all the way to her now bare chest.

His tongue traced the shape of each breast and circled the nipples, causing them to come to a point. Meanwhile his hand had slipped up under her skirt and was pulling her panties down.

He let his hand rest on top of her for a second before sliding a finger inside of her. Then sitting up, while moving his finger in and out of her, he gazed into her eyes with a smile.

"I have to get a condom." He whispered

"You didn't have one before?"

"I have a whole box. They're in the drawer. Just let me reach over you."

He reached into the drawer of the side table and fished out a condom from the box. Just as he was about to unwrap the condom, he heard the door open and close.

"Oh God." He said as he sat up straight

"Yo Bam I hope you don't mind me stopping by but I…" Jess froze in his spot once he saw the couple on the bed.

"Oh shit, dude I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two alone." He turned and headed back for the door, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Jess spun back around and glared at Bam who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Bam I don't believe what I'm seeing. And don't tell me that it's not what it looks like either."

"Jess," He dropped the condom onto the bed.

"Jess you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

"You're cheating on Jenn! How could I keep this from her?"

"You have to! Please Jess…" He looked at Crystal

Crystal sat up as best as she could while covering her boobs with her arm. She pulled her panties up, gathered her bra and t-shirt, and went into the bathroom.

"Crystal!" Bam looked at Jess.

"I know this is bad, Jess, but you've got to keep this a secret."

"So is this the reason why you decided to stick around while everyone else went home?"

"No! I wasn't ready to go back to West Chester. I just wanted some time alone but then I met Crystal."

"And you decided to get a good fuck in before you went home."

"It wasn't like that! You should know me better than that, Jess."

"I should, but I don't. I never thought that you would wind up cheating on Jenn."

"It's not like I planned it! I was trying to avoid it, but it  
just… happened."

"You were trying to avoid it? Well it looks like you didn't try very hard, Bam."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why shouldn't I? I just walked in on my little brother about to fuck some girl who isn't his girlfriend. And you're telling me that you were trying to avoid it, and that I should help you keep this a secret. But if you really were trying to avoid cheating on Jenn, I wouldn't have walked in on you and that girl, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Crystal." Bam said softly 

"What?"

"Her name is Crystal."

"Well sorry for not remembering the name of your mistress! You really screwed up, Bam."

Bam lowered his head.

"I know. But please, Jess, don't tell any one about this. I… I have to be the one to tell Jenn."

"Oh, are you going to tell her when you get home?"

"Jess I… this is really hard for me ok? I don't really want to talk about this right now, especially with Crystal here."

"Are you eventually going to tell Jenn?"

"Yeah but… I don't know what to do about Crystal in the meantime."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I all ready said, I don't want to talk about this now with her still here."  
Jess sighed and looked at his brother.

"Ok. Ok Bam, have it your way then. I promise I won't tell any one about this, as long as you explain tome how this happened."

"When Crystal leaves, I'll tell you everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How could you fall in love with some one you've just met a day ago?"

"I didn't say that. I said that Crystal is someone I cold easily fall in love with."

"What about Jenn?"

Bam lowered and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"What is that supposed to mean? You don't know if you love her any more?"

"No! I love her… but I… I really like Crystal too, and I don't know what to do about it."

After spending about a week and a half in California, Bam was ready to go home. But he wasn't going to leave before saying goodbye to Crystal. Bam knew that it was going to hard leaving Crystal behind, since they had spent every day (and nearly every night) together since they met.

His affections for her were rapidly increasing with every minute he spent with her, and he realized it was going to be even harder to give the news of his affair to Jenn once he got home.

He rolled over in bed, and pulled back the covers to peek at the sleeping beauty lying beside him. Brushing some wisps of hair aside, he then nuzzled her forehead. He gave her small pecks until she woke up.

"Morning." He said sweetly

"Morning," She sat up and stretched."What time is it?"

"It's 9:30, and my flight is at noon. This means, we heave at least an hour and a half to spend with each other before I have to be at the airport."

"That's it?" She asked with a pout

He sat up and touched her lower lip.

"Aw don't pout like that. I want to remember you with a smile on your face."

He pulled his finger away and gave her a kiss.

"And I'm going… to make sure… that… I leave you… with that smile." He said in between kisses

"Yeah? How are you going to do that?"

"The same way I did it last night."

Bam lied her down and crawled on top of her. She stared up into his eyes, not able to resist him even if she wanted to. He leaned down and nibbled lightly on her earlobe, before moving to her neck.

She already could feel his hard on pressing against her through his boxers. As he kissed her, both on the neck and the lips, he reached for the side table drawer. He looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling, and pulled out a condom from the box.

"I'm going to make love to you."

"You're what?"

"I'm going to make love to you." He repeated as he un-wrapped the condom.

"Before you just said fuck, if you said anything at all."

"Well… that's because I didn't realize yet that I love you."

"Are you serious? But we've barely…"

"Don't talk about this right now." He kissed her

Bam pushed his boxers down and slipped the condom on before putting his hard penis inside of her. He started out slow, and then gradually increased his rhythm.

Everything else around them seemed to disappear as they got more into themselves. They became hot, sweaty, and their breath was rapid. After a while, Bam came and both of them had reached an orgasmic climax. Bam rolled off of her and exhaled heavily as he lay flat on his back. He glanced over at Crystal who was in the same position as he was.

"Wow… that was… I think that was our best yet." She said as she tried to catch her breath. S

he looked at him and smiled "I love you too."

"You… you do?"

"Yeah. But don't think that I'm only saying it because of that… I mean it."

He smiled at her for a moment before sitting up. His smiled disappeared as quickly as it had formed, and he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I… I have to tell Jenn about us, but I can't… not now. How can I possibly tell one woman I love that I fell in love with another woman?" he looked back at Crystal, showing fear in his eyes "How am I supposed to do that without hurting her? It's impossible."

"Bam you'll have plenty of time to worry about that." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Besides we only have a little bit of time left together before you go home. Let's spend it focusing on us."

"You're right," He gave her a kiss and then glanced at the clock."But I have to get ready now."

Bam got out of bed and quickly got dressed. The whole time Crystal sat and smiled as she watched him.

"You're very good at putting a smile on my face, Mr. Margera."

"What did I tell you? I was going to make sure that I leave you with a smile." He picked up his wallet and plane ticket before giving her another kiss.

"I have to go, but here." He said as he placed something in her hand

"What is it?"

"My number. I figured it would be better if you called me, rather than me calling you."

"Oh. You're probably right. But just in case Jenn asks who you're talking to, what are you going to tell her?"

"I uh… I don't know. Maybe I'll say something like you challenged me to a skateboarding contest when I visited a skate park here." He said with a laugh."And then we became friends… she'd buy that, right?"

"You know her better than I do."

"Ok… I'm going to check out now. Make sure you leave after me so no one gets suspicious and tells the tabloids."

"Ok I will." She smiled

Bam gave Crystal one last kiss before he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a relief for Bam to be home, but at the same time part of him still wanted to be in California. He had missed Jenn, but now he was missing Crystal. No one except for Jess even had any idea about Crystal.

He never felt so torn over something, as he sis over Jenn and Crystal. The guilt of the time he spent with Crystal was building inside of him, and he had no idea what to do about it, besides try to hide it from Jenn and others.

He felt good whenever he received phone calls from Crystal, but whenever Jenn was around he had to cover them up by saying that he was talking to Jess. His guilt was still growing with every time he talked to Crystal, every time he thought about her. He tried blocking it out of his mind by distracting himself with other things, but nothing worked like he had wanted it to.

Bam sat on the couch talking to Crystal on the phone. As soon as he noticed that Jenn had entered the room, he changed his composure.

"Yeah Jess, it's nice to hear from you too." Jenn walked up from behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"So… how's the tour going?"

Bam said a few more things to 'Jess' as Jenn stood there.

"That Jess? Let me talk to him."

"Ok if you have to go then… bye." Bam closed his cell phone and put it into his pocket before looking up at Jenn

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there."

"I wanted to say something to Jess really quick but I guess it's no big deal. So what were you two talking about any way?"

"Nothin' really. He was just checkin' in on everyone. He says hi by the way."

"Ok."

Jenn walked away, unaware that Bam had just lied to her yet again. Bam waited to make sure that he was alone before he did anything else. He pinched the space in between his eyes for a second, hating the fact that he had to lie to her like that.

He then stood up and paced in a circle, trying to figure out what to do to block out his guilt, before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed hold of the handle of the refrigerator door and sighed. Taking out the first edible thing he saw, after opening the door, he then walked over to the table and sat down to eat.

Normally he wasn't one to eat unless he had to, but he didn't know what else was going to help him forget about his guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bam took one last bite before he tossed the wrapper into the trash can. He took out another candy bar that he had stashed his third one in the past five minutes. He had just finished talking on the phone to Crystal and was trying to hide it from Jenn.

Everyone else had noticed his change in eating habits, as well as the weight he had put on. They would ask him if something was bothering him, but he would usually answer them with a quick "no" or give them a look that made them realize not to bug him about it any more. Other than his eating, Bam's personality pretty much remained the same, but that was until he had gained a couple more unwanted pounds.

Bam crumpled up the wrapper and put it into the trash can with the others, and then he walked over to his closet to pick out some clothes to wear for the day. He pulled out a blue button down dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. The shirt buttoned up just fine, but he had a bit of trouble with his slacks. He sucked in and tried to button the top of his slacks, but had no luck. Jenn walked into the room behind him and tried to stifle a giggle.

"What?" He asked, irked

"Bam you know those don't fit, so why bother trying to wear them?"

"I didn't know that they weren't going to fit until I put them on."

He shook his head and looked down at himself, realizing how stupid that sounded. He looked back up at Jenn to see the smirk on her face.

"Don't laugh; I'm not in the mood for it."

"I'm not laughing!"

"You were going to."

She went up to him and looked him up and down, before reaching into the closet.

"Don't wear that shirt Bam."

"Why not?"

"Because," She poked him in the stomach "it shows off that tummy of yours. Here put this on, it'll look better."

Bam groaned.

"Fine."

"If you really want to wear those pants I can let them out for  
you."

"No it's all right. I'll find something else." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt

"Oh by the way, Bam, Who's Crystal?"

Bam froze in the middle of pulling his arm out of the sleeve.

"Crystal? Why?"

"Just curious. I heard you talking to someone on the phone, sounded like you said Crystal."

What should I tell her? Oh shit what exactly did she hear?

"Oh she… she's this girl I met in California. She thought she could beat me at a skating contest. It was stupid; you would have laughed your ass off if you saw us."

"Did you like her?" She teased

"Well, she was cool to hang out with. You might like her if you met… but we probably won't be seeing her any time soon."

"Ok. Sounds like you made a little friend then."

_More than you realize._

"Yeah I guess. It's not like I'd fly to California just to see her or anything." He chuckled.

_'If I did that I'd be in big trouble.'_

Bam finished changing his clothes and went into the bathroom. He sighed in relief when he looked into the mirror, feeling like Jenn bought his story. He had no idea how much longer he could go on lying to her.

He glanced down towards where the scale sat, and then down at his stomach. It had been a while since he last weighed himself, and he knew he wasn't going to like the results of his next weigh-in. He walked over to where the scale was and stepped onto it. His eyes were closed for a second, but he slowly opened them to read the numbers on the scale.

160 lbs

"What's the damage?" Asked Jenn, while standing behind him

He jumped and stepped off of the scale.

"Damn it! Why don't you ever make any noise when you walk?"

"I'm sorry." She laughed.

"So tell me, Chubs, how much did you gain?"

"Fifteen fucking pounds." He grumbled

Bam frowned as he placed a hand over what once was firm abs. He looked up into the mirror and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm so fucking out of shape." He looked at Jenn who was reaching for her toothbrush.

"Don't forget to mention overweight, Bam." She poked Bam's forming gut with her index finger.

"Look at that belly you've got going there. You better watch yourself, Bam, before you get as fat as Phil."

He moved away from her.

"Shut up. I only gained fifteen pounds not 150."

"Jeeze testy."

"Jenn you know this is a sensitive subject for me."

"I know Bam. I'm sorry." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved away from her.

"Just leave me alone." He said, leaving the room.

"What? I said I was sorry! I won't talk about it any more!"

Bam closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bed to lie down. There were a few things on his mind but the majority of it had to do with the weight he had gained.

He hated himself for allowing him to gain the weight in the first place. Normally he made sure that he stayed in shape, but then he remembered what caused him to ruin his well-toned physique.

He closed his eye, shook his head, and reminded himself not to think about that one thing that drastically changed his life that got him in the poor shape he was in now, the thing that still hadn't told Jenn about, the thing that he didn't want to tell Jenn about.

_'There's no way that I can tell her the truth about Crystal. But the longer I keep it to myself, the more weight I'll wind up gaining. What am I going to do?'_


End file.
